


Любовь

by Longways



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, Love Poems, M/M, Poems, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longways/pseuds/Longways
Summary: Любовь. Ты знаешь, что это такое?





	Любовь

Любовь. Ты знаешь, что это такое?  
Когда дыханье перехватывает вдруг,  
И понимаешь, что есть в мире лишь вы двое,  
Всё замолкает далеко вокруг.

Когда с утра ты видишь — солнца лучик  
Слегка касается любимого лица,  
То понимаешь, никакой на свете случай  
Не разлучит двоих вас никогда.

Когда он в ад — ты места не находишь,  
И рвётся надвое и сердце, и душа.  
Ты понимаешь, что вернёшь, ты точно сможешь.  
А сделка… и плоха, и хороша.

И вот он здесь, спешишь обнять его скорее,  
Чтобы почувствовать: он рядом, он с тобой.  
И снова на земле лишь только двое,  
Его ты без остатка, а он — твой.

Когда дыханье прерывается от взгляда,  
И всё горит внутри, словно пожар.  
До донышка ты отдаёшься этим чувствам,  
Как будто бы последний в жизни раз.

И ты берёшь и отдаёшь себя без меры,  
Ведь чувства не иссякнут никогда.  
Когда любимый брат с тобою рядом —  
Душой и телом будешь с ним всегда.

В его любви ты тонешь, будто в море.  
Её так много, что хватает на двоих.  
И никогда не будет вам покоя,  
Пока стучат сердца в вашей груди.


End file.
